A wearable device is a device that is worn like clothes or a wristwatch or held like a bag or pen during use. In recent years, wearable devices have become lighter, and wearable devices that include a microphone and a camera are not uncommon. One example of a wearable device is a wearable camera that can perform automatic imaging and use audio as a trigger for releasing the shutter or starting video recording (see patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-356970
A recent trend in product development has been to consider adding a profile creation function to wearable devices.
A profile creation function refers to a function for achieving the following. When a user who is wearing a wearable device participates in an event such as a party or group tour, data automatically collected by the wearable device is used as components to create a memoir or record of the event, as a so-called “profile” of the event. Since this wearable device includes a camera and a microphone, audio data and video data collected by the wearable device can be used as data material when creating a profile.
However, although scenes around a user can be imaged and used as profile components in this kind of profile creation function, including images of this user attending the event in the data material for the profile is difficult. This is because a wearable camera generally acquires image information in a direction facing away from the user. In other words, since the data material that can be used by a wearable device when creating a profile is limited to data collected by this particular wearable device, and since the data that can be acquired by the wearable device is limited, the profile created by the profile creation function has a narrow range of expression.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a wearable device that expands the range of expression when creating a profile, by using images etc. of the user who is wearing the wearable device at an event as data material.